A masked face
by Fk306
Summary: A girl is falsely accused by her friend and is sent to camp green lake. She acts cheerful and her thoughts are cheerful...sometimes but can anybody be certain that is how she thinks?
1. Hello Camp Boresville

_**Disclaimer: do not own Holes and it would probably be the end of the world if I ever did.**_

* * *

I was riding in a bus waiting to be taken to Camp Green Lake or how I like to call it Camp Boresville; at least I assume it will be boring. How bout I tell you why I was in a bus heading to camp green lake so here is how it goes.

**3 days before**

My friend Gabs had gotten badly hurt as she headed home but she couldn't figure out who had hurt her. So not to appear stupid in front of her parents when they asked who did it she blamed it on me even though I have no idea where she lives and I was at home writing a LOTR fanfiction called Shadow Killer when that happened. We had gotten into an argument with her that went something like this.

"Do you always have to be so logical?" She said in an annoyed voice. Gabs has long very curly black hair and she puts on some pink hairs that she bought. She has round glasses that reminds me of Harry Potter, brown eyes, and is like 3 inches taller than I am.

"Just do your work. I don't want you to get another bad grade." I said in an if-you-continue-to-annoy-me-I-will voice besides Bitchlashes, I was the only one who did my work. Bitchlashes was a very tall guy like three heads taller than me he had hazel eyes and is rather skinny, he has short brown hair, and of course, his real name is Ron we just call him that because Gabs thinks his eyelashes are huge.

"Yeah Gabs, just listen to Mom." Satan said. She was the tallest girl in our group which really isn't that tall like 5 inches taller than me, she had light brown hair which I envy, her real name is Vanessa but everyone calls her Satan she is very skinny and never does her work, since she gets good grades due to her test I don't even bother to get her to do her work cause she wont even bother to listen to me. She is kinda gothic but not really and she wears a necklace that she made herself it says "Art Geek" and some lyrics from her favorite songs. The last of my friends is Alan or how we like to call him 'Peach' He is slightly shorter that Bitchlashes and has extremely short hair he is a wannabe punk, skater, Goth, and so on and so on. Now me, I am your average girl who my friends like to call Mom, because I am the one that gets the best grades, I am the one who tells the others to do there work and I am the one that tells them to stop talking in there hands pretending that there hands were cell phones, I am the one that tells Gabs to do her work instead of draw. In conclusion, I am the least of my small group of friends that is most likely to end up in Camp Boresville. I have long brown wavy hair that reaches up to my shoulders and it is impossible to find me without a book under my hands or my toy rabbit in which I gave the pleasure of calling Kyaka, strange name I know but I was five when I got her and I am not ashamed to say that I slept with her. Only I was forced to leave her behind so the pillow will have to do. Anyway, back to the argument. Gabs just grumbled under breath and did her work, which didn't last long cause she started to draw again.

"Gabs!" I said annoyed.

"I'm doing it I'm doing it." She said angrily. And thus, our argument ended. The next day she accused me of attacking her as she headed home and badda bi badda boom I'm in a bus taking me to Camp Boresville.

So now, I am in a bus with my bag that is half-full of underwear and sunscreen and bras and the other half is full of books. I looked up from the book I was reading to see that we were almost there. I put away my book and decided to stare out the window. Once we arrived there, I grabbed my backpack and got off the bus. First thing I remembered as I got off the bus was that the judge told me I would be the only girl there besides the Warden. I didn't really care because I was in shock that Gabs had actually accused me for something I didn't do. I looked up to see a guy that would be great in a scary movie or if he was telling a scary story.

"I am Mr. Sir you will only address me as that. This aint no girls camp." He growled.

"Then what am I doing here? Did I turn into a boy! I don't want to be a boy I like being a girl!" I said pretending to panic. Mr. Sir just growled and led me to the warden. Who only told me I was going to be in D-tent. D….Delinquents, Delirious. I don't care I'm bored now and my counselor is Mr. Pendanski he has way to much sun block…

"Hello Leslie, was it? I want you to know that I respect you." He said and I did everything in my power not to have my right eye twitch.

"Why thank you Mr. Pendanski it's nice to know that I have someone here that respects me." I said with a warm smile he smiled back at me. And I could almost, _keyword almost_, hear his thoughts.

'How'd a girl like her end up here?' Was what I assumed he thought.

_**(Note to self: Mr. Pendanski is easy to trick. Must remember that note to get away with anything I might do here in Camp Boresville.)**_

Girl power whoop! Sorry, random moment I get those every now and then.

"Yo Mom who is the Chicka?" someone said but I really didn't pay attention about what he looked like. I blinked confused since I have already mentioned that my nickname at home is Mom.

"Magnet! That's no way to talk about a girl." Another one said. So his name is Magnet. Anyway, I tuned them out for a bit until I heard the voice of the one called Magnet.

"Hey Chicka what's your name?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, right, Mom. Wait, no… its Leslie sorry I guess I am just used to being called Mom or Leslers." I said still staring at the sky for no apparent reason.

"They called you Mom?" I think his name was Squid that said that.

"Gabs called me that, then Satan, then Peach or how I like to call him Pancho, don't ask 'why' not even I know, then Bitchlashes started to call me that. Frankly, I don't care as long as it isn't insulting to me. So what are your names?"

"That's Rex, Ricky, Alan, Stanley, Jose, Theodore and Hector. Boys, Leslie is the first girl in CGL so make her feel welcome." Mr. Pendanski said smiling at me and I resisted the urge to sneak away. Instead, I smiled back at him and I got the feeling he was thinking the same thing as before. He walked away so that I could get better acquainted with my room buddies.

"For your information the names are X-ray, Zigzag, Squid, Armpit, Magnet, Caveman, and Zero." X-ray said and I nodded.

"Yes X-ray sir." I said with a mock salute making the others laugh including X-ray I thought he would be mad but I guess I was wrong.

"Soooooooooooooo. What happens here in Camp Boresville?" I asked.

"We dig holes to build character." Zigzag answered.

"Ok. That should be easy." I said stopping in front of a hole to see how deep and wide it was.

"Easy? How?" Squid asked confused. I guess he expected me to throw a tantrum.

"When I was little I used to dig holes and bury stuff. I once buried my little brothers toy gorilla and he ended up taking my shovel and hitting me in the head with it. I still have the bump and I think it was a stupid thing to do to hit me in the head because I couldn't remember where I buried it after words." I said rubbing the bump I had in my head. It's been five to six years since that happened and I still have that bump.

"Your brother hit you in the head with a shovel?" Caveman asked and I laughed lightly.

"Amusing isn't it? Back then I was upset cause he got away with it but now that I look back at it, it makes me laugh." I said not bothering to hold in my laughter anymore. They all stared at me as if I was insane and once I calmed down I stared at them.

"Chickens from outer space our trying to take over the world with there eggs, the only way to know if you are eating a normal egg or an outer space egg is to look at its color. Outer space eggs have red yolk." I said and promptly fell into hole. Not only was I groaning from the pain but I was also laughing my head off at the fact that I should have watched where I was going. After a bit, Squid and Zigzag got me out of the hole and I had gone down to chuckling instead of laughing insanely.

"Hahaha I'm sorry I just had a random laughing fit. It happens every now and then but why I had one now I don't remember since it normally only happens when I eat a chocolate with too much sugar in it." I said taking deep breaths and getting a calm face again. I sighed and took out a sunscreen bottle and pored some in my hand and started to rub my face with my hands until there was not a white spot left like Mr. Pendanski.

"What was all that stuff about chickens from outer space?" Armpit asked.

"Sorry, I like to make up random stories. This one time I claimed to my friend that bananas were evil because they were too yellow that and every time I eat one I throw up…" I said not really paying attention to there expressions.

"So what do you guys think of her?" X-ray asked.

"I think she is as insane as Zigzag only maybe slightly more." Armpit said.

"I think she is alright." Squid answered.

"She seems nice." Caveman said and they all nodded in agreement.

"She may be insane but she is still nice I wonder why she ended up here." Magnet said and everyone nodded also wondering the same thing.

"Is this our cabin?" I shouted standing in front of the cabin that had a rather large D in the color red. If I were an elf, I could have noticed the D miles away…Actually I think I can do that with just being human…

"Hey, what's a girl doing here in CGL?" Some guy coming out of tent B…Bastards, ah, I do not have a large brain cause I can't think of anything else the A can stand for.

"Gee. I don't know why don't you tell us what you are doing here?" I asked innocently and D-tent laughed while the B-tent guy growled and came up to me ready to hurt me only the D-tent got in his way.

"Don't touch Waves." Zigzag growled. The guy from B-tent growled but then realized he was outnumbered so he walked away muttering under his breath and I was blinking not really expecting them to defend me.

'Waves?'

"That's your nickname." X-ray said.

"I said that out loud? Not that I am complaining but why Waves?" I asked confused.

"You have wavy hair." Zero answered quietly which made me wish I had fox ears like my character in my story Shadow Killer. Or elf ears.

"Whoa! Zero talked! He never talks to anyone except maybe Caveman." Armpit said in shock. Zero looked away embarrassed by the sudden attention

"You make it sound likes it's a miracle. I used to be like that and I hated the way people acted as if it were a miracle that I could even talk." I said scowling. Zero looked up in surprise.

"You? not talking? No offence but that seems highly impossible to believe for some reason." Armpit said and I glared at him and walked into the cabin. They didn't come in for another five minutes and by then I had found the cot that looked like it hasn't been used in a while and was pretending to sleep on it.

"How did she know that cot was hers?" I heard Squid ask.

"I don't know." I wasn't sure who said that.

"Should we wake her up to eat?" Armpit asked.

"No need to, I'm already awake." I said and looked at them with a blank stare. They looked at me surprised at my sudden mood change One second I was laughing about falling into a hole the next I stop showing emotion.

"You ok now?" Zigzag asked cautiously as if I was going to bite his head off.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just remembering of this ah…..girl if she can even be called that, she would always place sticky food in my hair just because I was always quiet. A long time ago, I used to have hair that reached up to my waist but that was once upon a time. Its no big deal I'm better now." I said smiling and asked which direction was the place where we ate. And that is how my first day of camp green lake went. I wanted to say Bitch but I managed to stop myself in time. Oh and I was disgusted by the food so I kept the apple and the drink and let the boys share from what I didnt eat.

* * *

_**A/N: please R and R. Maybe I will have Bucky and Hopper help answer reviews.**_


	2. My first hole

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Holes. If it were, your worst nightmare would become a reality._**

* * *

**Waves POV**

3:00 am my orange watch flashed and I got up. I glanced around to find everyone sleeping and took out my orange jump suite. I was used to getting orange stuff, orange teddy bear, orange stuffed rabbit, orange blankets, orange watch, etc. My parents always gave me orange stuff and I got so used to it that I seemed to panic if something orange was missing in my line of view. My friends at school always get creeped out when I panic. I go to my bad and take out some fox ears that my sister gave me for my birthday last year and put a wet cloth under them then put them on. I have always dreamed of being a fox demon so my sister bought them. I finished getting dressed at precisely 3:05 am and left the cabin, went to the eating-place and was lucky to find someone there this early. I asked if I could have something to eat, at the same time as I put on this nice, polite, kind face and the guy agreed. Once again Girl Power rules. I ate my apple and cereal quickly then drank my orange juice and waited on the roof of the shed where the shovels were kept. Why? I was bored and wanted to look at the stars that were still in the sky.

"GIRLIE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE!" I fell off and landed swiftly on my feet as I looked at Mr. Sir.

"Waiting for you to open the lock so I can get my shovel and start digging. I've been waiting since 3:30 am." I said brushing my jumpsuits though it wasn't necessary since I landed on my feet. I turned around to see my cabin buddies and smiled at them kindly then grabbed a shovel and walked away. I closed my eyes once I had found the place I assumed my cabin was going to be digging in, I closed my eyes and let the peacefulness take me then smiled and started to draw a five foot circle before I started to dig. I didn't notice Mr. Sir and D-tent coming as I dug. Mr. Sir didn't say anything due to confusion of how I knew where to dig; it's my own secret that I never tell anyone. I just close my eyes and let my mind wander by doing that I am always able to tell where things should be or where I should be. That's how I found my cot last night and that's how I found all my classes on the first day of school. Actually, that's how I found lots of stuff but enough about my creepy ability that everyone has found strange but never bothers to ask.

"How did you know where to dig before Mr. Sir even told you?" X-ray asked and I blinked. Well, there is a first time for everything… They already think I am insane so why not give them more reason to think so?

"The evil chickens told me. They are cornering me every day, but they are invisible and only I can see them. They forced me to eat there evil red yolk eggs which remarkably tasted like vegetable soup. I didn't want to eat it but the made me." I said looking down and shaking pretending to cry.

"I didn't understand what she was talking about but shame X-ray you should never make a girl cry." I heard Squid say and along came a 'tsk tsk' from Armpit.

'All better now!" I said cheerfully and stated digging again, I was a little over half way done when it was lunchtime. I grabbed an apple, sandwich, crackers, and a drink then went to sit in the edge of my hole as I started to eat my apple. Savoring it in my mouth knowing full well that besides the crackers, the apple was the only decent thing to eat in Camp Boresville.

"Are you going to eat your sandwich?" I heard as a shadow came over me. I opened the wrapper of the sandwich and stared at it then held it up.

"Nope. Here you go." I said and finished my apple then started nibbling on my crackers. I didn't even bother to know who I gave the sandwich to but whoever it was took it gratefully and sat down next to me. It ended up being Squid; I smiled at him and went back to nibbling.

"So you do eat something besides apples. I was starting to wonder." Squid said after swallowing a mouthful of my sandwich.

"I'm known back at home for loving apples, foxes, cats, trees, Hopper, don't ask who he is cause he is just a figment of my imagination, and chocolate. However, I'm not allowed to eat it due to the fact that I get really hyperactive start talking about nonsense and have a nonstop laughing fit. It's safe to say that all of my friends and random people passing by thought I was insane." I said as I finished my cracker and jumped into the hole. I grabbed my shovel and started thrusting it into the ground but not bothering to dig just yet.

"What are you doing?" Squid asked confused as he got up.

"I am softening the ground. It makes digging easier if the ground isn't so hard." I said as I continued to attack the innocent ground. I feel so sorry for the ground. **(Insert unshed tears)** If I had been watching anybody else doing this my response would have been.

'Now what has the ground ever done to you to receive such brutal punishment?' Whoops. I think I said that aloud.

/_Gee what makes you think that_/ A voice said in my head.

"Who are you?" I asked.

_/I'm your inner self. /_

"Wow I have an inner self?'

_/Yup. Is that a problem/_

"Nope. Are you like a conscious? I doubt it or you would have helped me with the problem I was having before I ended up here." I said and have yet to realize everyone staring at me talking to myself.

_/Um, I was sleeping. Sorry about that. /_ If I could see her/him then I think he/she was blushing in embarrassment.

"You were sleeping? I could really have used your help in the court room before I was sentenced to come here until 11 days after my b-day!" I shouted and even Mom was staring at me with confused eyes. He had come to fill our canteens so I moved behind Zero to wait my turn to get my canteen actually they are water bottles but I like to call them canteens.

_/I said I was sorry. /_ The voice sounded desperate. Ok I need to stop calling it the voice so now I shall call it Hushy. Due to the fact that I don't know its gender and Hushy is suitable for girls and boys.

"Sorry isn't going to get me out of Boresville." I said smiling at Mom who was filling my canteen.

"Leslie who are you talking to?" Mom asked and I smiled.

"My new friend, Hushy. I wonder why Yoshi, Hopper, Angel, Princess, Bucky, and Bob stopped talking to me. Maybe they have been busy. Is it possible for figments of my imagination to be busy?" I asked and Mom blinked.

"Um, I don't know. That subject has never come up before…" Poor Mom looked absolutely confused. I could just see his thoughts again

'Ok… So she has imaginary friends that don't talk to her anymore. But that only proves that she still has an innocent soul and doesn't belong here…' I could just laugh at his thoughts. Hahaha. Told you I could just laugh at them. I returned to my hole and jumped down. Oh, I should also mention that my hole is in between X-rays and Squids so they were the only ones that heard me.

"I wonder if he still respects me?" I said and that was what they heard. They snickered softly at my comment as I continued to dig. 5 minutes later I had finished my hole was heading back to D-tent. I was the first one to finish so I went to the wreck place and asked kindly for an apple then went to D-tent. I got my bag and took out my swimsuit. I brought it because the judge had said I would be the only girl here and I didn't want anyone to see me butt naked and thought ahead bringing my one-piece suit. It was orange of course. It was the only color my parents would ever buy me, why? I don't know, I think the color that suits me best is light blue or red. I put it on and took my 3 min. shower, when I finished I put on my jump suit and walked out with my hair soaking wet. I walked out of the stall and headed to D-tent. Unfortunately, guess who I ran into.

…………………………………………………

……………………………………………….

……………………………………………….

Have you guessed yet? It was the bastard from B-tent that I called a girl. I tried to ignore him and attempted to walk past him only he grabbed my arm as I tried to go by.

"You insulted me yesterday. But I may be able to forgive you since you look so pretty with your hair all wet." He said smugly and I forced my hand away and started to run only to be tackled to the ground by him.

**(Note to self: Don't ever leave shower with hair soaking wet.)**

I would have screamed but he had his hand over my mouth. I was kinda relieved that I wore a one-piece under the swimsuit, I didn't bother taking it off when I put on the jump suit, so he was going to have trouble making love to me which I was grateful. I closed my eyes and started to cry silently as I struggled to free myself.

* * *

Fk306: Cliffie! Who put that cliffie there?

Bucky: Don't look at me. Look at your version of a perfect guy.

Hopper: Heh, yup I put it there. Hope your not upset. **(Smiles)**

Fk306:** (sighs with dreamy look in eyes)** no that's fine…

Bucky: Honestly, what does he have that I don't?

Fk306: For starters, he isn't a black and white cat.

Bucky: He has fox ears and a fox tail!

Fk306: He still looks more human than you do.

Hopper: Anyway, time for reviews.

Fk306: Oh yeah, I can't believe I got more than 3 reviews. _**SpotlessLadybug**_ Congrats you're my first reviewer. Looks like we both think alike since those are my favorite kind of stories too.

Bucky: _**Lauraisace**_ your are absolutely right. You just have to love the randomness in a story.

Hopper: _**Joker is Poker with a J**_ Leslie doesn't like to fight those that she thought were her friends she just tries to go on with life no matter how upset she is. Fk306 resembles Leslie a bit only less random. She does come up with stories about birds being evil though also bananas but that might be cause she vomits every time she tries to eat a banana…

Fk306: Hey who said you could tell them that!

Bucky: Did you notice how she didn't deny that that happens?

Hopper: Yup.

Fk306: Grr. Anyway, _**ArwenEvenstar83**_ I'm glad you like this one and Shadow Killer. I'm sorry I haven't updated it in a while but I am having writers block.

Everyone: Please R and R.


	3. World Geography Lesson

_**Disclaimer: I only own Leslie and her imaginary friends. And the hole Leslie dug in her backyard.**_

**A/n: I need a new nickname for Leslie if any of you can come up with one please tell me in a review.**

* * *

**Waves POV**

Damn you evil outer space chickens. I know it was silly to think that especially since they didn't exit but at the moment that was all I could think as I tried to free my self. I just realized something… One hand was covering my mouth and the other hand was pinning both my hands to the ground so he couldn't take off my clothes. I would be so happy if it weren't for the fact that he was squishing me. I whimpered a bit and suddenly his weight was off me. I opened my eyes to see him running off into his cabin. I sat up and started to cry not even bothering to see who had saved me from loosing my virginity.

"You ok?" I heard and realized it was Zigzag. I wiped away my eyes and looked and him with a small smile.

"I will live. He didn't get a chance to 'steal' anything. Thanks, I owe you one. Can you, um, not mention this to anybody?" I said as he helped me up. I hope he understands what I meant by 'steal'.

"I wont say a word if you don't." Zigzag said and I nodded as I wiped away the last evidence of ever crying.

"Deal." I said with a smile. This was a relief, though I don't think its healthy for me to hide my newfound fears but there is no way that I will ever show anyone my fears unless they catch me like Zigzag did. It is very rare to find me not smiling back at home so my friends tend to freak out when I don't smile. I would never let anybody know my fears even if the outer space chickens came to me and threatened to lay eggs with green yolk, which is worse than red yolk, and force me to eat it.

"Come on, Mom wants to do the personal thoughts thing tonight and I was sent to look for you." He said and I followed him to the place where we were supposed to go.

"Hey Mom. So let's get this over with." I said and sat down in the last remaining seat.

"Well, seeing that your new here why don't you tell us about yourself." Mom said and sighed.

"To put it simply I love to write stories, read, I got straight A's mainly in World Geography, Spanish 1 and World Geography. World Geography is my favorite class cause I got to learn about what life used to be like and how the Inco tribe would make a holes in peoples heads when they had a headache thinking that if they did that they would never have a headache again. How the 136 Spaniards arrived and 8,000 came out to try and steal the horses. The Inco tribe wanted to breed the horses but came out without weapons. But it didn't go as planned and 6000 out of the 8000 Inco tribe died and none of the 136 Spaniard were dead, they kidnapped the emperor who promised them a room full of gold if they set him free, when he finished his side of the agreement they tortured him to death instead of freeing him. That was the last thing I learned before being sent here. I would tell you more about them but that would take me hours. So, my favorite animals are foxes, then cats I have 6 at home. Angel, Blondie, Hissyfit, Sweets, Oreo, and The mom cat, we never gave her a name. I used to have nine but three of them mysteriously disappeared. My mom is a perfectionist and my big brother and dad make roads in different states so I only see them every three weeks for 1 week. My sister got married at 18 and is now happily living in an apartment with her husband. My little brother is in a eighth grade band and playing for parties. My original goal was to become a daycare teacher but before I came here, my goal changed into being a psychiatrist for little kids. I have 4 friends or at least used to now I have 3 seeing as one betrayed. There names were Satan, Peach, and Bitchlashes; they all called me Mom cause I acted like there mother sometimes. Oh look, a fly." I said as I got distracted by a fly that was flying by.

"Wow." Mom said. I think he was speechless.

_/Gee, what makes you think that. /_

"Oh its Hushy again. Hi Hushy!" I said happily.

_/You sound cheerful for someone that almost got raped. /_

"Nobody asked you."

"Leslie who are you talking to?" Mom asked and I blinked.

"Hushy of course! She is right there!" I said pointing at the corner where I could see a fox.

"There is nothing there." Mom answered.

"Sure there is. Can't you see the fox?" I asked.

"There is no fox. The heat is getting to you that's all." Mom said.

"What heat?"

"You haven't noticed the heat!" Armpit asked shocked.

"My house is only 4 hours away from here. Besides, try spending summer vacation in the Tropic of Cancer. Then talk to me about heat." I said calmly.

"Tropic of Cancer?" Squid asked.

"You need to learn more about World Geography. The Tropic of Cancer is an area of the earth that gets full blast of the sun. The Tropic of Cancer is about 200 miles away from where I live which makes it 98 degrees hot there." I said then realized that I was actually teaching them something… That was scary and was also the reason Gabs backstabbed me.

"You seem to be well educated." Caveman answered.

"I know. I am not exactly proud of it since that is the reason I ended up here. The person that accused me ought I was too logical and because we got into an argument about that she blamed me for something I didn't do." I said then realized that Mom had left a long time ago since he was no longer included in the conversation.

"Why were you sent here? You never told us." X-ray said and I sighed and told them about how Gabs got hurt and the argument we had had the day before.

"That's messed up. Did you tell the court?" Magnet asked.

"There was no point really who would they believe the person accused or the person hurt? Remember I know a lot of stuff and look into history to find information. People that are innocent are hardly ever believed." I said laying down in my cot to stare at the ceiling. That got them to be quiet and I got up and started to change. I took off my bra and put it in my bag then put on a long shirt to sleep with and black shorts. The shirt had a picture of a cow taking a bath. I turned around to find everyone looking away politely but by the way Zigzag was blushing I am guessing he turned away too late or peaked.

"You can turn around now." I said smiling.

"Did you have a breast operation cause your breast are huge!" Zigzag said then covered his mouth embarrassed and all the others were glaring at him.

"No these are natural I didn't have any operations." That was all I said and went face down into the pillow. I did not enjoy being a C-cup bra; they were heavy and made digging harder.

"Anyway, night all hope you liked your World Geography lesson." I said.

"Night Waves." I heard everyone say before sleep took me.

_I blinked confused as I saw myself in my Spanish 1 class presenting my project, which was to find Spanish proverbs._

_"No soy monedita de oro para caerles bien a todos. I chose this proverb as my favorite because my parents always want me to be perfect… but that is impossible nobody can be perfect." I saw myself say to the class with a sad expression though by the way everyone was clapping and giving me thumbs up nobody noticed._

_"I guess your parents must be giving you a lot of stress." My teacher said as I turned in my project. Before I could respond she turned away and asked for another volunteer so I put it aside and sat back down to listen to the next person. I walked right past myself walk right through me before she sat down. I am very confused now how could I be there and here at the same time. I am so confused. I remember how sad I suddenly felt when I said that last part. Just the previous day my sister had gotten married and I wasn't there to see it because I was still in school. Two weeks before that she moved out after having an argument with my mom and the day after she left my mom started to teach me and my little brother how to drive even if he still had 4 years before he could actually drive and I still needed 3 years. As she taught us how to drive, she told us that we had to be absolutely perfect and better than my older siblings were. One week later, I was taken to Camp Boresville with false accusations._

I woke up with a start and looked at my watch as it flashed 3: 00 am, great it seems I am making it a habit of waking up at this time and I have only been here two days. I looked around and nobody was awake so I changed and walked out, and convinced Trout to give me breakfast I ate it in 10 minutes then went to the wreck room and sat on the roof thinking of how wrong my life had always been and how I was able to make everyone around me think that I had the most perfect life. None of my friends would ever suspect that I had had a very miserable life. None…

* * *

Fk306: That is chapter 3. Hope you all enjoyed and now for reviews. _**TeaCat**_ You keep saying she is _spastic_ I have no idea what it means. I shall look it up in the dictionary…………………………………….you think she is lacking physical coordination? She isn't like that she just doesn't want people to hurt her mentally like Gabs so she always acts the way she does. I will try my hardest to make it a Zigzag pairing but I aint making not promises. Any suggestions on a different nickname cause I agree with you Waves does suit her.

Bucky: _**Lauraisace**_ here is the next chapter. Fk306 hopes it was fast enough.

Hopper: _**SpotlessLadybug**_ On behalf of Fk306, I have this to say. Please don't make me eat the red yolk eggs from the outer space chickens that you will have cornering me! P.S. Hope this was soon enough.

Fk306: Thanks Hopper, couldn't have said it better myself.

Everyone: Please R and R.


	4. Letters

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Holes…well I think you know what I own or don't own.**_

**A/N: Thanks to Joker is Poker with a J for allowing me to use one of the names you thought of.**

* * *

**Waves POV**

I stood on the roof of the wreck room waiting for Mr. Sir to open the lock. I stared into the sky that still had a few stars it was very beautiful, there aren't many places where you can see the stars this bright.

"Are you going to be doing this everyday?" I heard Mr. Sir say and looked down.

"Yep. If you don't like it, put guards around. Though I don't see the point its not like I am going to steal the shovels." I said and I noticed D-tent staring at me shocked that I would talk to Mr. Sir in that way. They were even more shocked when Mr. Sir sighed and just started to open the lock. I jumped down and grabbed a shovel and started to walk away.

"How do you do that?" Zigzag asked when the group caught up to me.

"Do what?" I asked confused.

"Land on your feet when you jump off and just get your shovel as if you had just been waiting on the ground and not in the roof." He said and I shrugged.

"I don't know. I just kinda do it." I answered and blinked when I realized that my character from Shadow Killer liked to jump of buildings and tall trees. Great all I need is to turn into a fox demon and end up in Middle Earth and I will feel like I am in a book. Ack, I had better not jinx it or I might end up there I will probably surrounded by orcs. But I am getting off track. This time I let Mr. Sir tell me where I was supposed to dig but I got the feeling that I already knew where, I turned out being right. I started to sing a song with the 'row row row your boat' theme, it went something like this.

_"Dig, dig, dig a hole_

_Dig it all the way_

_Get a shovel full and toss it aside_

_I will dig all day."_ I was singing softly to myself so no one actually heard anything. Anyway, I finished digging after Squid and went to take a quick shower this time I didn't run into you-know-who…no not Voldemort. I went to the wreck room and sat down in front of the broken TV imagining that I was watching the Halloween episode of Boy Meets World. I had memorized it cause it was my favorite show. So I imagined it perfectly and would start laughing when Eric would go 'dun dun dun'

"What are you watching?" I blinked and saw Zigzag sitting next to me.

"Oh, just the Boy Meets World Halloween special. Right now, they are suspecting each other of the murders that have been going on and Eric keeps going 'Dun dun dun'. It's my absolutely favorite show of all time!" I said happily and turned back to the TV where Eric had just disconnected the phone and was talking to the killer through the broken phone.

"I have seen that episode before it was funny!" Zigzag said and started to watch the broken TV.

"Leslie you have some letters." Mom said and I grinned.

"Thanks Mom." I said getting up and grabbing the three letters.

_Dear Mom,_

_Hope you are ok there in Camp Green Lake. I bet it's boring, none of us are talking to Gabs for what she did to you and just so you know; we didn't believe a single word she told us about you attacking her. I mean, come on, she is talking about a girl that starts crying when she kills a fly and cant stand it when others use waste paper just for paper air planes and paper balls because we are 'killing' the trees. Well, technically we are but not if we recycle. You are probably thinking right now 'But you don't recycle' and your right we don't, which is why I am going to tell you to ignore that last thing I told you about recycling. Don't sleep with too many boys. Right now, I am winking. What am I saying this is you we are talking about! You would never sleep, or kiss for that matter, with any boy unless you were certain you loved him. Anyway._

_Lots of love, your friend,_

_Satan_

I smiled glad to know that my friends supported me and didn't believe what Gabs had told them.

"Who is it from?" Magnet asked and I looked up and noticing for the first time that all of D-tent was staring at my letters.

"Your friends with Satan!" Zigzag asked shocked.

"Thats my friends nickname..." I said chuckling softly.

"This one is from my friend Satan. Here you can read it if you want." I said passing it to them, they grabbed it eagerly and I opened my second letter. I skimmed through it, frowned, and pretended to gag then look at the signature and saw the name 'Daniel'.

"Ugh. Of course it would be from him." I said rolling my eyes and tossing it aside next to me.

"Who is that one from? And why did reading it make you upset?" Zigzag asked and I blinked. Is it just me or does he seemed concerned?

"It's just a letter from a boy in my W. G. class that asked me to be his girlfriend. I turned him down and he refused to leave me alone by making kissing noises at me. It annoyed me very much but I didn't tell the teacher cause I was certain that would only make him more determined into getting him to like me. But it isn't important." I said and went to my third letter while the others glared at the letter as they read it.

_Hi Leslers!_

_I hope you're ok in that camp of that you're going to! You're probably dead already, but if you were, you wouldn't be reading this would you? If you did die then don't bother to send me a reply. I got some new pictures of Michael Jackson! Yay! I am glad to know that you will be out of there in time for my 15 birthday. My mom already chose the dresses for my 15 female friends and 15 suits for their dates. Have you picked someone yet seeing, as your supposed date isn't allowed to go? Sadly, my mom won't agree to any Michael Jackson music so I chose Greenday instead. But her side of the agreement was no pink or frilly or bows in the dresses. Try and get yourself a boyfriend! I doubt you will get a boyfriend seeing that this is you we are talking about and that boy Daniel you turned down was cute, what made you turn him down? I guess we all have different taste in boys, oh well. I hope your alright where you are. Oh and you better send me all the chapters you have added to your story!_

_Your Michael Jackson Obsessed friend,_

_Nichufan (Patricia)_

"What? Bitchlashes can't go? That sucks. Ah, I don't care, sides he makes me feel short…Actually, everyone I know makes me feel short. Xcept Dory she is shorter than me." I said more to myself.

"Who is Bitchlashes?" Caveman asked.

"A close friend of mine. I had asked him to be my date in my friends 15 birthday cause it is necessary for 15 of the girls friends to have a boy to escort them. Thankfully I will be out of here 5 months before it starts." I said stretching and then looked at Zigzag that was glaring at the letter that Daniel had sent me.

"You can rip it up if you want. I don't have the heart to rip it." I said sighing.

"Why don't you have the heart to rip it?" Squid asked.

"Didn't you read the first letter? It said that I can't stand hurting paper. Or see others hurting it which is why I am going to turn away like this." I turned then heard a ripping noise and turned around to see the letter from Daniel in four pieces on the ground and Zigzag stomping it. There is a reason I didn't show the readers what it said and that is the same reason that Zigzag is ripping it.

"You don't waste any time do you?" I said smiling with amusement. He just grinned sheepishly at me and rubbed the back of his head.

"It says here. 'You better send me all the chapters you added to your story.' So you write?" Squid asked looking at me curiously.

"….MY STORY! I haven't added anything to it! Ah, I will write on it another time. And to answer your question. Yes, I do write but only fanfiction. Its called Shadow Killer and its based on Lord of the Rings, I write other stories but that is the most popular besides the one where my main character is asked to destroy the one ring but they don't say it straight out so Satan is the only one really caring that I am walking to my death without even knowing what I am doing. That story is very random…" I said and dazed off. I yawned and my eyelids suddenly became hard to keep open.

"Well, I think I am going to go back to the cabin and go to sleep." I said getting up, picking up my letters and going out with all of D-tent saying 'Night Random.' I frowned for a second. I thought my nickname was Waves. Ah well, I like Random better anyway. I walked into the tent and blinked surprised. It was Zero

"Zero… I didn't know you were here. Ah, well that explains why I hadn't seen you." I said with a smile as I sat down in my cot. I grabbed my bad and started to work on the return letters for my friends.

* * *

Fk306: Sorry it took so long. School got in the way.

Bucky: School? You don't even get homework!

Hopper: She has to study.

Fk306: That's right.

Bucky: No it isn't. The day you study will be the day my nine lives disappear.

Hopper: Truthfully, she has been thinking of a costume for the party tomorrow and just realized that her sister had a mid evil costume that resembled the dress Eowyn wore in LOTR.

Fk306: I like that dress. I would go as a wraith but I don't have a costume like that.

Bucky: Don't you think we should start answering reviews?

Hopper: Good idea.

Fk306: _**LeMoNsOuR**_ thanks for the review. Um, why should Zigzag be hit with a tuna fish? You lost me in that part… Keep reading and I will keep reading yours.

Bucky: _**Joker is Poker with a J**_ you go ahead and read the next chapter.

Hopper: _**Lauraisace**_ I'm glad its going fast enough and you aren't the only one that liked that part about the operation.

Fk306: _**Joker is Poker with a J**_ thanks for letting me use that nickname. Here is the next update sorry it took a while.

Bucky: _**LeMoNsOuR**_ nice excuses to get Fk306 to update though she still took her time. (Fk306 in background: Hey!)

Hopper: (Roles eyes) _**ArwenEvenstar83**_ yeah you may have noticed a small resemblance between Leslie from SK(Shadow Killer) and Leslie in AMF (A Masked Face) since you read both stories.

Fk306: Anyway, please R & R.


	5. Memories

_**Fk306: Guess what? Now Bucky, Hopper and I are going to replace the disclaimer.**_

_**Bucky: Isn't that terrible? You will now have to deal with us in the beginning as well as the ending.**_

_**Hopper: We are still going to respond to reviews at the ending though.**_

_**Fk306: I do not own Holes so to bad for those who wished I did.**_

_**Bucky: Why would anybody want you to own Holes?**_

_**Hopper: Didn't you say once that if you owned it everyone's worst nightmares would come true, or something like that?**_

_**Fk306: Shut up.**_

* * *

**Random's POV**

The next day nothing happened except I did everything in my power to annoy Mr. Sir before I started to dig and I learned something new. Don't mess with Mr. Sir early in the morning if you value having a none bruised skin. Thankfully, I don't care if I have bruises all over me. This was when everyone was still eating breakfast so nobody witnessed the incident. While I was digging, I would stop to pull some hair out and then play with it for a few seconds as I had been doing for the past 4 years. Right now, I am 14 by the way. I remember when I started to pull it. It was when my mom started to put stress in my older sister and just after my older brother got an operation. I am in the Rec room by myself since I finished digging my hole after Zero this time but he is in the cabin. Now I feel the urge to cry but the tears won't come. That was when I felt my life start to fall apart even though I didn't realize it then. The pulling of my hair cause a few bald spots and my mom would start to yell at me. I remember thinking:

'Why is she shouting? Does she think that will make me stop pulling my hair? It's only making my problem worse! But….What is my problem?' I would always start crying when she would yell at me and it wasn't to get sympathy it was because crying always helped me relax.

"Why are you crying! Do you think I will give you any sympathy if you cry because that doesn't work with me!" My mom shouted at me then slapped me in the face. It hurt very much and she never drank any alcohol so I couldn't say she was drunk she did it out of simple fury at my sister. She was angry at my sister and took it out at me while my sister was at work.

"Leslie you are my favorite daughter. You never complain, you always do whatever I tell you, you are my perfect daughter." My mom said the next day as if nothing had ever happened but I just nodded and went back to the book I was reading.

I shook my head.

"Stop it! You're going to make yourself cry. Crying is a sign of weakness. But that is just what I am isn't it? Weak. I am a dreamer and have always been a dreamer. I hope I will always be a dreamer." I said with my eyes closed.

"Oh right; there is a library here!" I said and ran out so I could go to the library. I instantly went in and started to look through the books.

**Two weeks later.**

**No ones POV**

Random lay in her bed sweating while her watch flashed 3:30 am it was now November 1st. Normally she would have woken up at 3 am but at the moment she was having trouble breathing as she often did in November and she was sweating a lot, the heat had nothing to do with the sweat. She had never slept in even though to normal people it wouldn't seem like she was sleeping in but after she had shared a tent with D-tent it would seem to them that she overslept.

"Rise and shine! It is another day another hole to dig!" Mr. Pendanski shouted cheerfully and all of D-tent except Random woke up and started to dress.

"Something isn't right?" Armpit said scratching the back of his head confused.

"There does seem to be something out of place….But what?" X-ray said.

"Is that Random? She overslept! It isn't like her to oversleep." Magnet said frowning. Zigzag walked over to Random and touched her shoulder to shake her awake but withdrew his hand as if he had been burned.

"Ouch. She is burning up and sweating! Someone go get Mom!" Zigzag said waving his hand. Squid finished changing quickly and ran out of the tent. When he came back the Warden and Mr. Pendanski came with him and went straight to Random's bed, Mr. Pendanski checked her temperature.

"108 degrees. And it isn't because it is hot here either. Mr. Sir says she is always on the roof of where the shovels are when everyone gets there. What time does she get up, boys?" He asked. Everybody shrugged.

"We don't know. She always gets up before everyone else." Caveman answered.

"She looks skinnier than she did before. Does she not eat?" The Warden asked looking at the fact that Random's clothes now looked to big for her.

"We aren't sure about breakfast but she only eats the apples and crackers at lunch and dinner and whatever they are giving to drink." Zigzag said and frowned at the fact they didn't know anything about Random that could help her.

"Is she going to be ok Mom?" Magnet asked looking at Random who was having trouble breathing.

"Yes, she just needs a few days to rest, if what you say about her is true then I am not at all surprised that this happened. Also it said in her records that she used to have asthma when she was younger and has trouble breathing in winter and when fall is about to end. Right now it's November and winter is almost here so that could also explain the fever…It's probably for the best that she doesn't dig a hole for 3 to 4 days." Mr. Pendanski said.

"That is a long time." The Warden said staring at Mr. Pendanski.

"Would you rather have her dying while digging the hole?" Mr. Pendanski asked and the Warden sighed.

"Fine but if she gets out of the bed for any other reason besides needing to take a shower and using the restroom then she is going back to digging. The boys will take turns in bringing her lunch during there small break from digging then go back to digging. She will have two apples during lunch if she refuses to eat anything else." The Warden said and walked off.

"Go get breakfast and go dig your hole." Mr. Pendanski said and walked away. D-tent looked at Random worried about her but then one by one left. Zigzag was the last to leave. Random opened her eyes and wipe the sweat off with her sleeve. She closed her eyes, leaned against the beds side, and started to cough and hack.

"Ugh. I hate it when I cough like this. It always hurts afterwards." Random muttered to herself with her eyes closed in pain.

"Well, the Warden said if I got out of bed then I would be digging holes instead of resting…Good thing I am too weak to move…" Random said and went to an uneasy sleep.

**Zigzags POV**

I was a bit reluctant to leave cause Random looked so helpless at that moment when we just left to get breakfast. I could tell the other guys were worried. I bet _if_ she gets better she will blame everything on the Outer Space Chickens. Not a day goes by that she doesn't mention them. After that 'incident' on her first day here, it was easy for me to tell that she was just putting on a show. I doubt she really believes on the outer space chickens. Maybe they are real they just haven't shown themselves yet maybe they are just waiting for the right opportunity to take over the world. Ever since Random told all of D-tent about them, I have made sure to look at the color of the yolk when they served eggs. Then I realized that they don't serve eggs at Camp Green Lake, well now I won't have to worry about the eggs. Anyway, I shouldn't worry much about Random. From what I can see, she recovered quickly from the 'incident' so if she is strong enough to recover from that she is strong enough to recover from a high fever.

_'How can you be sure she recovered from that incident? What if it's just a show like the Outer Space Chickens?'_ A voice said in my mind and looked at my shovel full of dirt not being able to answer my own question. As we walked to our digging spots a few hours ago, we had agreed that I would take her the two apples. When I got there she was on the floor making me flinch at how awful her cough sounded I went to her side and started to pet her back until her coughing decreased and she was breathing as regular as she had been that morning which wasn't very well.

"Thanks." Random told me in a very hoarse voice that didn't sound like her at all. I helped her back on the cot then gave her the two apples. I wanted to ask what she ate in the morning, if she ate anything, but by the sound of her voice, it would be best to push that question aside until she gets better.

**Random's POV**

I ate the apples without complaining and smiled at Zigzag tiredly. After I finished the food, he had brought me I laid down and closed my eyes just after I told him thanks.

"You better get better soon." Zigzag answered and went to finish his hole. I mumbled something that not even I could understand and went into an uneasy sleep.

**3 days later**

**Random's POV**

"FREEDOM!" I shouted as I got out of the cabin. I woke up at the same time as everybody else today and I hope it's a one-time deal. I don't like waking up late. Yes, I consider 4 am late. The boys laughed lightly at my enthusiasm as I ran ahead of them.

"It has to against the law to be this hyper in the morning." Magnet said still kinda sleepy.

"Why are you so happy? This means you have to go back to digging holes." Caveman asked and I shrugged.

"Well after spending days stuck in bed you kinda look forward to digging holes. Plus this time I have gloves so I can't get blistards!" I said cheerfully.

"Don't you mean blisters?" Armpit asked.

"That's what I said. And if I didn't then you get my point." I said and grabbed an apple and started to eat it happily. I know I have lack of food in my stomach with only eating apples but there is still no way I am eating the other stuff.

* * *

Fk306: Rise and shine another day a little faster the chapter finishes!

Bucky: Great now you're copying Mr. Pendanski.

Hopper: This is horrifying.

Fk306: Nobody asked either of you.

Bucky: _**Lady Keshanna of the night**_ glad you love it. It's understandable.

Hopper: _**Joker is Poker with a J**_ thanks for forgiving us well Fk306 really but either way thanks.

Fk306: _**ArwenEvenstar83**_ Leslie and Leslie are roughly the same person only slightly different personalities. Continue reading please.

Bucky: _**Lauraisace**_ nope you wont find out what was in the other letter, sorry. She might fall in love we aren't really sure yet.

Hopper: _**LeMoNsOuR**_ 1. We know you were joking; Fk306 has lots of friends like you in school. 2. Lol we just looked back in the other review and realized that you did say/type that. Amazing what people can write down and not realize it until its too late. 3. Fk306 really does have a friend nicknamed Satan. It's weird cause she walks down the hall and says Fk306: "Hi Satan!" Satan: "Hi Mom!" It makes there other friends laugh. 4. For starters Bucky is Fk306's muse and I am just her imaginary friend, I was first created to be her 'Dream Boy' but then I ended up being a close imaginary friend that helps with stories. Bucky is a Siamese cat and I am a fox demon. She has drawings of what she pictured me as all over her room. Frankly, I think she made me very good looking. Finally, who doesn't love long reviews?

All Three: Please R and R.


	6. Miss You

Disclaimer: I decided that I wasn't going to do it every day so a disclaimer will have to do. I do not own Holes.

* * *

_A thirteen-year-old Random was standing in the middle of the living room looking sad as a tall guy with suitcases was coming out of the green room. There were three rooms in all, her parents had a light blue room, she and her sister had the light purple room and her older and younger brother had the green room._

_"Aw, why do you have to go? I'm gonna miss ya." Random said trying to sound ten and succeeding_

_"Don't worry, I will come and visit you as often as possible and I will bring you gifts. Stuffed animals, books, and hats. Your three most favorite things to collect." Her older brother said bending down to kiss her in the cheek. Random hugged him back as hard as she could._

_"Bye." Random said sadly._

_"Bye." He answered and walked out the door. He didn't disappoint Random when he came back three weeks later with a stuffed animal and stayed for a week then left again to come back another three weeks later with a book. This happened for the next year until she came to Camp Green Lake. He had 2 weeks before coming that he had bought her a raccoon hat and then as if sensing her frown he told her not to worry cause it wasn't a real raccoon. After that Random relaxed, she was against the killing of animals. One week after that call, she had been falsely accused._

Random woke with a start. She looked at her watch that was flashing 1:00am and sighed. She clapped her hands over her nose to try and stop the crying as she always did but it never worked for long.

**Random's POV**

"I won't be able to go back to sleep for a while so might as well get ready." I said bitterly and changed quickly then heading outside to stare at the stars. It was way to early to go ask for breakfast I knew that for certain.

**Later that Afternoon**

I walked into the Rec room and blinked. All the boys there were all staring at the same things. I made my way toward the group and pushed my way through to see what was going on. Once I got next to Squid and Zigzag, I gasped in shock then smiled. In front of me was a tall man with a small beard, he was at least three heads taller than I was and I reached a little under his chest. On his head was a raccoon hat.

I ran toward him and hugged him tightly. He laughed, hugged me back and put the raccoon hat on my head.

"What are you doing here?" I asked giving him a glare. Though the fact that he was taller than me ruined the glare.

"I was just in the neighborhood and-"He said but I interrupted.

"What neighborhood? We are in the middle of a desert!" I said throwing my hands in the air.

"Who is this Random?" Zigzag asked confused.

"Random?" The tall person asked.

"That's my nickname here." I said cheerfully.

"It suits you, I guess." He said.

"Why did you give me a raccoon hat?" I asked. Notice how I ignore the previous question from Zigzag and have yet to say the strangers name. Have you readers figured out who he is yet?

"That's odd. I could have sworn that I told you that I bought you one." He said scratching his cheek.

"Ha-ha. I mean why did you come all the way over here in the middle of a desert just to give it to me?" I said rolling my eyes.

"I haven't seen you in over a month! What other excuse do I need to visit my youngest sister?" He asked.

"Youngest s-sister!" Zigzag and Squid said absolutely shocked.

"Yes, youngest sister. I'm the third oldest in my family two boys and two girls I am the youngest from the girls." I said and I got the feeling that none present will want to mess with me after today. My brother _wasn't_ the least intimidating person in the world. Actually he could intimidate anybody if he wanted to, actually even if he didn't want to he still did.

"I brought you some hats for your collection that I am positive you brought here." He said taking out of his pocket a cowboy's hat, an orange hat with cat ears on it. A blue one with a picture of a fox _(I love foxes)_, a bandana with a skull in it, another bandana only with pictures of fire _(I love fire too)_.

"You really don't hesitate when you buy me stuff do you?" I said as I carried all the hats.

"It's for your collection. That and some can be useful while you're digging. Anyway, I have to go. I need to go to New York and that is very far away from here so. See you when I can." He said kissing me in the cheek and I kissed him back. I hugged him around the neck so that when he straightened up my feet were dangling 2 inches from the ground.

"Leslie…. Let go." He said and I let go landing gently on the ground.

"Bye bye! If you don't visit then at least send letters!" I said.

"Will do." He said and walked toward his redpickup truck and drove away.

"Where am I going to keep all these hats? I don't think they will all fit in my bag…" I said once he was out of sight.

"Your brother is scary looking." Armpit said. All of D-tent had gotten a glimpse of him before he left.

"You think? He doesn't look scary to me… But that could just be cause I have known him my entire life." I said as I headed back to the cabin not realizing how silly I looked wearing a raccoon hat and carrying so many other hats in my hands. Can you picture it? A 5'1 14-year-old girl covered in hats walking around in the desert? A well it doesn't matter. I put all the hats under the bed leaving the raccoon hat on my head since I completely forgot about it. I went back to the Rec room and noticed that all the boys from the other tents were keeping away from me.

"Did my brother really intimidate them that much?" I asked Zero who nodded.

"Does that mean they won't even try and touch me again?" I said not realizing what I said.

"Yes, wait. What do you mean '_again_'?" Armpit asked staring at me.

"Ah. Oh look! A DISTRACTION!" I shouted and couldn't believe it when everybody turned to find the 'distraction'. Of course I took it to my advantage to go to the one place they wouldn't follow me cause they were gentlemen. The showers. Of course a guy from another tent might go instead and D-tent could just be waiting outside until I come out…. I cornered myself like people who try to escape the cops by going to the roof of a high building. I am such a hypocrite, I am always telling myself how stupid they are cause they just corner themselves and here I am doing the same thing only I'm not on a roof and it isn't cops chasing me………. I blame the outer space chickens for my stupidity today. Ha! I bet you thought I forgot about them.

You didn't think I forgot? Oh, well then never mind! So I stayed for 5 minutes then realized there was a window that I could fit through in the back. I opened the window slowly and jumped out, closed the window again and quietly went back to D-tent where I went to sleep. Although I knew, I couldn't avoid them forever.

* * *

Fk306: There we go and you have now had the pleasure of meeting Leslie's older brother who she never said the name of.

Bucky: He sounds interesting.

Hopper: Anyway on to reviews!

Fk306:_** Lady Keshanna of the night**_ me too, I hate it when I am sick. Normally I get sick during Hurricane season but for some reason I never get sick during any other season.

Bucky: _**Lauraisace **_Thanks for saying Hi. We are glad that that single word managed to have the effect we hoped for.

Fk306:_** LeMoNsOuR**_ I made Random be sick for as long as I normally am and I also made so she acted like me also cause once I get better I normally run to my back yard and climb the first tree that I see which isn't hard cause I only have one tree. . ; That's a good idea that way your mom will never know that you have a guinea pig named Satan and Angel. I once had a hamster with multiple names. Tweety, Eddie, Yuki, etc. etc. I got the Mom idea from my friends at school who I have mentioned in my story. FYI Gabs isn't as mean as I make her in the story but out of all my friends I keep getting the impression that she would do something mean cause we are always arguing about her doing her work, she keeps thinking I am being mean to her but I just want her to pass the 9th grade. I made a promise to my teacher that I would get her to do my work and since I keep telling her to do her work everyone started to call me Mom cause they thought it suited me.

Hopper: _**SpotlessLadybug**_ I think Fk306 heard that somewhere before but I guess she wasn't paying attention. To tell you the truth she just put a random temperature that came to her head. She feels that if Random can push a side the fact that she was almost raped then she would have enough spirit in her to bounce back from a fever like that.

Everybody: Please R and R.


End file.
